Life's mystries
by dizzydesi
Summary: Leena's left the team because.................. oh well I'm no good at summeries so just read it! L and B and Brad and OCC .Hey just went threw and redid and corrected the chapters
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids... BLA ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
It was one month to the day since the royal cup. Both Bit and Leena had gotten  
  
themselves drunk. The night had been a totaled mistake. They had done  
  
something that should not have been done. The hole reason why they were drinking was because  
  
one Leena's zoid was totaled and Bit just found out he was an uncle. Bit had a twin sister that had  
  
gone missing when she was only 9 years old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last night  
  
" Wow! Bit do you want to come in forrrrrr aalittle ....... something?"said a very drunk Leena  
  
"Surrrrre why brrrppp not." said bit as he stumbled after Leena   
  
As Bit entered his own room, Leena had put on some music and was stripping.  
  
" Maaan. You loooooook totally hot." came Bit's slurred voice.  
  
Leena started to tug off Bit's clothes and throw them across the room. Once that was accomplished she pulled him on top of her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One and a half months later   
  
"Oh god!" said leena after finding out she was pregnant  
  
She was the only one that new about it and was wondering what to do. She could only very vagly remember that night and only had the sleights knowledge that is was Bit's child. She had come to a conclusion that she was going to leave. It was she could do. Bit and her never did get along. They were always fighting over some thing or another, and know she was to have his child.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day   
  
"Hey! Has any one seen Leena?" Asked Jamie  
  
"Nope." said Doc.  
  
"You Know I haven't seen Leena since yesterday Morning." stated Bit who had marks all over him to prove it.  
  
" hey guys I've got some bad news" said Brad as he walked out of the kitchen with a note in his hand.  
  
He had been the only one to notice the note on Leena's door. All that it said was that she could no longer remain here for personal reasons. It held no information about where she was going or the real reason why. This occurrence had put Doc into a depression state of mind. First he loses his beloved wife from cancer and know his dearest little girl was gone. Jamie had become quite be barley ever talked at all but that only lasted 7 months. Bit who had hind his feeling for leena so long was know beside him self for never telling her how he truly felt. Brad on the other had was the least to change. He felt a little responsible for this. She had been like a little sister to him. He should had been there for her. was what he kept telling himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Year later  
  
" So Andrea. Did you call the baby sitter yet?" asked a girl with red and black hair, and Violette eyes.  
  
" Yes. She should be hear in ten min"said Andrea  
  
" Thank god!" said Elizabeth  
  
" Hey your not the one who has a 2 year old!" stated Andrea   
  
" No maybe not but I do have a 3 month old baby" said Elizabeth   
  
" Wow! I out rank both of you because I have twins. And they are teething!" said Leena   
  
Over the past year she had given birth to twins, and had her hair streaked black. She had a boy that looked much like Bit. He had Bits blond hair and agua eyes. She had also had a little girl. She had red hair and violet eyes just like her mother.   
  
" God, Lee I feel so sorry for you." stated Andrea  
  
Even though they all took care of the kids together they still would compare their problems to the others problems. So immature. All of the girls were only 18 years old and were on the Dragon team. Tonight was their night off. Once a month they would go out to club to party and would not come back home until 2 in the morning. All of them as you can tell are single moms.   
  
The dragon team was widely known to never lose a fight. Many people would double the coast of their battle because the Zoid Battle Commission had promise that witch ever team beat them would be bumped into the S class, but soon their would be no more battles for the lower class members because if they one more battle they would be bumped into S class. The team had three rear zoids thought to be destroyed. Leena had Liger Angle. It had four blades two on either side   
  
had a gun sniper trial and the body of the liger zero only slimmer. It's blades could turn into wings and fly at a mock 7. It had the agility of no other zoid know and incredible aim. Kitty had Blue Dragon it was like a flying gun sniper but was air based zoid. It could fly at a mock7. Andrea had a Red Dragon it was like kitty's but could fly at a mock 9 and had grate agility power.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey please read and review!! Hope you like it. I added in a little more info. and corrected any mistakes in it. Sorry for not updating in a long while. It took me away to realize how many people sent in reviews. I am working on Fictionpress.com at the moment. I have Two stories up and a couple of poems so please read them. They are my pride and joy. I say that because I have to make everything up for them. 


	2. note

Sorry. I for got to give you more info. So ok.  
  
  
  
Bit: 16 almost 17  
  
Leena: same as bit  
  
Brad:18  
  
Doc:43  
  
Leon:18 almost 19  
  
Kitti: Brown curly hair hunter green eyes. 5'5"  
  
Andrea: Black and purple hair died. Aqua eyes orengenal hair color blond 5'6"  
  
Twins: boy and girl. Looks like their parents  
  
Kitti's kid: Boy brown hair blue eyes  
  
Andrea's kid: Brown with blond stricks Agua eyes 3'4"  
  
Hey can you give me names for the kids 


	3. The club

Disclaimer: I don't own ziod ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Oh sorry fell a sleep their.  
  
The Girls had just got at to the club. To night was ladies night and all three were going to make the best of it after having to deal with a two year old and three babies between 2 and 6 months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:00am   
  
The girls were already dunk acpt Leena who had only two martinis.   
  
" Okay every one time for cary-o-key." came a voice out of the speakers  
  
" hey come on Lets do cary-o-key!" said Andrea   
  
The next thing you know she's up there singing Hilary Duff's So Yesterday. Then here comes Kitty to join in. Leena Just tries to act like she doesn't even know.  
  
" Hey. Would you like to dance." came a mans voice from right behind her. The voice sounded to familiar to Leena but she couldn't seem to place it. So she turned around only to see a man the height of 5'9". He had black hair and green eyes. He was also very muscular. Then it hit her.   
  
" Hey, Jason." said Leena   
  
Jason was her boyfriend back before Bit joined the team and a little while after Harry started to bug her. Leon had almost killed him a month before Bit had joined the team because he had called her one word. Just guess what the world was.  
  
" Sorry but no."said Leena calmly.  
  
" Why not, Leena?" asked Jason  
  
"because I don't feel like it." stated Leena  
  
" What harm could it do" he said  
  
" Jason I said no because I don't feel like it! Got that!"   
  
Leena now remembered how much he had pestered her when they were going. He always forced her to do stuff she didn't want to do. She was glad when Leon had beat the crape out of him, because if he hadn't she would have of lost her virginity by rape, from him. Instead of Bit.   
  
She than got and walked over to drag her friends home, so that she could get away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sorry I just added more and like I had said I kinda got tired of it., But after realizing how many reviews I got per a chapter. so now I'm going to keep this story going. I take flames gladly. They tell me what I need to correct or work on thanks. 


	4. dream

Life's Mysteries: Chapter 3  
  
I don't own zo ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Hey I redid the story so go back and read chapters 1 and 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena had just gotten back from the club paid the baby sister and made sure Kitty and Andrea made it to their rooms safely. She than went to her room and was know lay on her bed in deep thought.  
  
Leena's thoughts  
  
Boy do I miss Dad and the rest of them. What if Jason new I left the team and told them were I am? Dad would totally freak out and Leon would   
  
probably beat the living hell out of Bit. I guess he deserves it. I mean he is the whole reason why I left the team why shouldn't he.   
  
  
  
Because you love him.   
  
No I don't  
  
Yes you do just admit it  
  
No I don't   
  
Yes you do  
  
No I don't   
  
Yes you do  
  
This little battle went on in her head until she fell a sleep. Once she was a sleep a dream started to from in her head. It was actually more or less a   
  
night mare  
  
Leena's dream  
  
Leena was laying in a field of flowers. It was a place of peace. She saw something in the distance. It was a person.   
  
' Who could it be" wondered leena  
  
As the person came closer it turned out to be.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit sat in his room wondering what had become of Leena. According to the ZBC she had changed her name and it couldn't be given out to any   
  
one not even doc. It truly shocked him when he herd about this.  
  
All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by the phone ring.  
  
Bit got up off of his bed and went over to pick up the phone in his room.  
  
" hello . Blitz team. Bit Cloud speaking" he said into the receiver  
  
" Hey can you please put Leena on the phone" came a man's voice  
  
" Sorry she doesn't live here any more" stated Bit  
  
" What do you mean she doesn't live there any more!" said the guy  
  
" I mean she left a year ago" stated Bit   
  
" Leena leave hahahaha" said the man  
  
"What are you laughing at" asked Bit  
  
" Leena's too much a scaredy cat to leave" he said  
  
" What did you just say?" asked Bit He was getting really angry at this guy. The Leena he knew was not a scaredy cat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry to be cont. Hope you like it so far. Well will up date soon. Desi 


End file.
